


Empty Bottles

by ainzndtunez



Series: old twitter fics [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Come Inflation, Creampie, Fingering, Fluff, Kinda nasty, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self-Esteem Issues, lucas eats ass idk, no beta we die like men, oh no mark ran out of heat suppressants, only a little tho, too much slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainzndtunez/pseuds/ainzndtunez
Summary: Admittedly, Lucas’ image became slightly warped in Mark’s hazy mind, thoughts of Lucas’ large hands holding his waist in a bruising grip as he- wait no what was Mark thinking? Lucas was a friend, and was in no way attracted to Mark. Mark’s biology was not going to mess up their friendship.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: old twitter fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736941
Comments: 9
Kudos: 228





	Empty Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> haha hi!! thanks for reading this, just wanted to let u know that this is old writing from my old twitter acc (im getting rid of the nsfw content on there ya feel me?) this honestly feels like putting wattpad fanfiction up against classic literature so sorry if this is bad lolol

It was a monotone routine, wake up, reach under the bed, take a pill and get ready for the day, but Mark was fine with it. He’d started taking the small and tasteless purple pill since he first found out he was an omega, an unknown shame coming over him. He didn’t hate omegas, so he wasn’t too sure why exactly he hated being one himself. Mark reached under his bed to grab his last bottle of pills, his order for new ones not coming in for at least a few more days.

Not paying attention to the weight of the bottle, he unscrewed the lid and dumped it over for a pill to fall in his hand. Oh fuck, why wasn’t anything coming out? Mark’s heartbeat elevated, surely they were just stuck to the bottom of the bottle? He held the opening to his eye, but his heart sunk when the plain white bottle was all he could see. The quiet panic was starting to take over Mark. He threw the empty bottle away from him, the plastic hitting the wall louder than he intended.

“Mark!?”

Shit, how had he already forgotten? The gentle scent of a beta was leaving Mark as he was even more panicked to remember that it was just Lucas and him home today. He needed to be careful around the alpha, or simply just not leave his room at all. Yes, that was a good idea, Lucas didn’t have to know he was an omega if Lucas didn’t even see him.

Praying that the fake beta scent would cling to him for a bit longer, Mark curled back under the neutral smelling sheets, the fragrance of fresh linen and lavender comforting him. If he simply stayed in bed for a few days till the next order arrived no one would have to know he was an omega. As Mark laid there, the sheets began to feel warmer. Slightly feverish now, he grabbed the aircon remote from his side table and turned it on. Kicking off his sheets, Mark waited for the room to cool down, hoping it wasn’t what he thought it was. His efforts were to no avail, his body was heated despite the room’s cool temperature. Mark was going into heat. Mark couldn’t remember his previous heat in detail, knowing for a fact that he hadn’t had one since his first heat. Were there any health issues with suppressing monthly heats for about eight years?

Shaking his head, Mark laid there as his body continued to heat up, a burning crown around his head as he felt feverish. Unaware to his external influence, Mark grew embarrassed at his slightly turned on state. He decided to ignore this, closing his eyes and focusing on everything else around him. He could hear Lucas rummaging around in the living room, the sound of dishes being moved around. How was he gonna avoid Lucas? Surely Lucas expected the two of them to do something that day.

Admittedly, Lucas’ image became slightly warped in Mark’s hazy mind, thoughts of Lucas’ large hands holding his waist in a bruising grip as he- wait no what was Mark thinking? Lucas was a friend, and was in no way attracted to Mark. Mark’s biology was not going to mess up their friendship. Mark twisted uncomfortably in his bed as he felt the tell tale signs of arousal, a wet and slippery feeling between his thighs as he began to produce slick. Embarrassed even further, the thoughts of Lucas ruining him were getting to him, his mind filled with images of Lucas continuing to fuck him in his delirious state, all the slick coating his thighs and onto the sheet-

It was only the start of his heat and he was already like this? Was his previous heat like this? Regardless, Mark could tell he wasn’t going to keep his chastity at this point, the want for being knotted and bred slowly intoxicating him.

He hesitantly snuck a hand down his boxers, having already kicked his sweat pants off. He was obviously hard, wrapping his hand around his weeping cock. He rolled onto his side, clenching his legs in order to avoid dripping slick everywhere. This was to no avail, the wetness between his legs growing as he grew even more heated. He was aware his pheromones were changing drastically, he could smell the sweet watermelon and honey scent around him and prayed that Lucas couldn’t notice.

Smushing his face into his pillow, Mark’s small whimpers were slightly muffled as he jacked himself off, slightly sensitive due to his strangely intense heat. As he continued to pleasure himself, his other hand sliding further to his ass and a single finger slipped inside of him, the slick gushing out around his finger.

Throughout his haze he didn’t notice the concerned calls from Lucas, nor the approaching footsteps. Chasing his orgasm he didn’t even notice the sound of his door opening.

“M-Mark?”

Hearing Lucas’ unusually quiet voice shocked Mark slightly out of his state, hurriedly pulling his sheets over his quivering body.

“L-Lucas? What’s wrong?” Mark’s voice was broken slightly as he looked to Lucas, the other’s eyes were wide and Mark watched as he visibly gulped.

“Something you want to tell me, Mark?” Lucas asked hesitantly.

“Not that i can think of” Mark replied nervously, acting oblivious to the situation. Lucas looked around hesitantly, hands anxiously playing with the strings of his hoodie.

“I don’t mean to sound weird when I say this but you smell really good” Lucas mumbled, looking away from Mark. Despite his body’s high heat, Mark found himself flushing further. As more slick continued to trickle out of him, he somehow found the nerve to push his sheets off himself.

“I-I bet I taste really good too” Mark stammered, mentally slapping himself at how lame that was. It seemed to do it’s trick however, Lucas cautiously walking towards him. Embarrassingly, Mark let out a small whimper at Lucas’ overpowering scent and when Lucas finally reached the bed, hands coming out to grab at Mark; he found himself completely submitting to the alpha. Why was he being so weak? It was just pathetic at this point. Mark thought this to himself bitterly as he grabbed Lucas’ jaw to kiss him. Lucas’ large hands were cool against Mark’s burning skin, rubbing soothingly as he helped Mark out of his shirt.

It wasn’t an intense kiss, Lucas' soft lips eased Mark into the situation, noticing his panic. Faintly in the back of his mind as Lucas pushed him back onto the bed, Mark remembered that this would be his first time, having spent his first heat alone. Mark was admittedly thankful for Lucas' presence the warm and tingly feeling he gave assured him that Lucas wouldn't be a massive dick of an alpha in the bad way.

"P-please Lucas c'mon I need it" Mark whined to him, the affects of his heat really hitting him. Lucas appeared just as flustered as Mark was, helping Mark out of his slick stained boxers. His legs were over his head before he could comprehend anything, Lucas' hands palming the underside of his thighs. At this angle, Mark had no way of stopping his slick from coming out of him, the warm and sweet smelling liquid was clearly doing something to Lucas.

The feeling of Lucas' tongue shocked Mark, Lucas having decided the best way to deal with all the slick was to eat him out. Lucas seemed excited, licking up the slick coating Mark's quivering thighs and down to his ass. A shaking hand gripping Lucas' hair encouraged him further the strange yet pleasurable feeling of being eaten out had Mark keening, his head pressed back against his pillow. Gosh why was he so hesitant before, this was great.

“X-Xuxi need your knot, c’mon please” Je was aware he was whining at this point, not wanting the foreplay. Lucas moved away from him, slick coating his face messily. Wiping his face with his shirt, he pulled it off and looked down at the flustered Mark, hair wild and legs open.

“Don’t you want me?” Mark whimpered, holding his legs further open. He could see Lucas’ regret and hunger the alpha palming himself through his pants. “Please, I need you, gonna die if you don’t fill me up” Mark sobbed slightly. It was embarrassing how needy he was, the throbbing pain of his cock and his neediness to be filled was too much for him. Lucas hesitated before unbuckling his pants, pulling his dick out.

“Shit...” Mark mumbled breathlessly to himself, unknowingly licking his lip slightly. Lucas pushed a thick finger into Mark, testing out how stretched he was. Mark whined as Lucas continued to finger him, adding a second to the first. “Not enough c’mon wanna feel the burn of your fingers” he knew he was being bratty but it was getting overwhelming, everything hurt. Lucas had four fingers in him now, a squelching sound was heard every time he thrusted his fingers in. “I’m ready, please!” Mark pulled his legs back to his chest, presenting for him.

“Shit shit, fuck okay” Lucas mumbled to himself, using his slicked up hand for lube before he shakily pushed into Mark. Even though he’d never admit it, Mark squealed. The hot and heavy feeling of Lucas’ large cock inside him had him dripping more than he thought he could, slick gushing out around Lucas’ cock. When Lucas finally pushed all the way in Mark need a moment to collect himself the slightest bit, one of his hands immediately going to his abdomen.

“F-full, so full please fuck me” Mark sighed, head rolling back. Lucas started to rock into him, holding his hips as he started to fuck him at a steady pace. His own groans and whines mixed with the wet sound of Lucas’ thrusting into him turned him on a lot more than he thought it would, the wet smack that could be heard whenever Lucas’ abdomen hit his ass was downright sinful.

Some symptoms of his heat appeared to be getting better, the aching of his body and some of the heat eased as he was fucked, like he needed to be bred to stay alive. Lucas seemed to be heavily effected by Mark’s reactions, thrusting hurriedly into him like his life depended on it. The base of lucas’ knot could be felt against Mark’s rim, Mark knew he would probably cum if Lucas lodged that in him. He yearned for stretch and how full of Lucas’ cum he’d be, eagerly grinding back against the cock pummeling him.

Surely, enough, Lucas’ knot started to catch on Mark’s rim. Lucas’ grunts and heavy breathing was heavenly to Mark’s ears, the thought of knowing he could please someone with just his ass was a nice one. The knot in his abdomen was tightening and he was scared he was going to come before he was knotted properly. “Lucas knot me please, need it, need it so bad want your cum” Mark babbled, his nails clawing into his own thighs as he was fucked open.

“C’mon breed me please! I deserve I don’t I?” Mark’s words seemed to do the trick, the sudden stop of Lucas’ thrusts as the heavy feeling of a knot was felt. Mark whined loudly as he came, squirting all over himself. Lucas still continued to try to thrust into Mark, stirring up his insides due to over sensitivity. Mark’s incoherent babbling was stopped suddenly as he felt Lucas still and the hot feeling of Lucas coming side him could be felt. Lucas collapsed slightly onto Mark, their sweaty bodies sticking.

Lucas kissed at Mark’s face and neck as Mark continued to babble, trying to calm him down as he continued to come inside of him, feeling the pressure and slight inflation of Mark’s lower stomach. “Shit, didn’t realise how much I’d come” Lucas’ deep mumble made Mark shiver as Lucas made to pull out. Still, Lucas’ knot caught his rim, Lucas unable to pull out of him.

“You okay with me crashing on top of you for a bit? Not sure when this will go down.” Mark nodded, feeling the exhaustion finally hit him with the present heat gone. Lucas had shifted the two of them onto their sides, Lucas spooning him from behind. Mark felt safe for the first time in a while, he felt slowed down from his average busy life. “I’m so sorry” Lucas whispered to him. Mark let out a confused noise at this. Lucas leaned over to squeeze Mark’s hand that was resting on his stomach. “Wish I could have confessed a different way” Lucas responded, rubbing Mark’s hand now.

“Confession?” Shit Mark’s voice was fucked out, “but you thought I was a beta?” Mark asked, confused.

“Beta or not you were still cute” Mark’s heartbeat picked up again for a different reason. “It’s cool though, just take this as me helping you out with your heat” Mark grabbed Lucas’ hand, turning to face him with much difficulty.

“Eat your words Lucas I’ve been wanting to date you since we first met” Mark sighed, happy that was finally off his chest. Lucas cracked into a grin,

“Shit bro, that’s the best news I’ve heard since Taeyong said it’d just be the two of us today.” Mark raised an eyebrow.

“Were you planning something?” Mark asked him suspiciously, taking in Lucas’ fond expression.

“You can bet your ass I was, I was actually gonna confess today, but something else happened.” Mark laughed as Lucas gestured to where they were linked.

“Well honestly, I’m glad it was you who helped me” Mark smiled at him softly, feeling his weary muscles wanting sleep.

“It’s not gonna be over for a while Mark, let’s just rest before the next wave hits you” Lucas’ fond grin make Mark laugh but he decided Lucas was right.

“Goodnight then alpha” Mark nodded to him, giggling at the soft smack to his ass he received from this.

“Good night Mark, I love you” Lucas kisses the back of his neck, hopefully where soon a bonding mark would be.

“I love you too.”


End file.
